


Keeping It Simple, Chapter Four

by Dyce



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyce/pseuds/Dyce
Summary: There are two reasonably big days in River and Jayne's immediate future.





	Keeping It Simple, Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** The smut is back! And the baby arrives!

  
Author's notes: The smut is back! And the baby arrives!  


* * *

Keeping It Simple, Chapter Four

## Keeping It Simple, Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Big Days 

River climbed down the ladder clutching her offering. She was not certain that Jayne was aware of the traditions, nor of the need for her gift. Still, it had to be done - tomorrow was the day on which they would be wed in the eyes of God and Man, and he had to do it properly. "Jayne?" 

"What?" He looked up from his magazine, expression hopeful at first then shading into puzzlement when he saw the parcel wrapped in festive red and yellow paper. "What's that?" 

"A wedding gift." She held it out to him, feeling a little anxious. She hoped he would like it. "The old one is inappropriate." 

Still looking puzzled... but pleased, because he liked gifts... Jayne set his magazine aside to unwrap it. He was careful, which surprised her - she would have expected him to just tear into it, but he worked around the edges so the paper could be saved and reused. 

She watched him both with eyes and mind as he pulled the shirt from its paper nest and held it up. It was much like his current Good Shirt, which she knew he liked, but deep blue (to set off his eyes) and lacking in stripes. The buttons were nicer too - polished bone instead of plastic. 

"Hey, this ain't bad." He smiled, holding the shirt up and turning it this way and that. "Looks the right size, too." 

"I am intimately familiar with your measurements." River relaxed a little. "It will fit." 

"You are, at that." He leered at her affectionately. "I'll wear it tomorrow." He appreciated her gift, she could tell - he was pleased that it was not overly sentimental, and that she had given thought to something he would actually like. "What's wrong with the old one?" 

River sighed. "Jayne, you cannot get married in your Sunday-Go-A-Whoring shirt," she explained patiently. "It is inappropriate. God would be offended." More to the point, Mal and Simon would have yet another reason to sulk and growl and be annoying. 

Jayne opened his mouth, and then closed it again, frowning. "Ain't the only thing I wear it for," he said, sounding a bit injured. 

"Will you be the one to tell your mother that you were married in the shirt you usually reserve for drunken revelry and visits to prostitutes?" River folded her arms and gave him the you-idiot look she'd learned from Zoe. It was more dignified than her own. 

Jayne winced. "Good point. New shirt's a good idea." 

"I thought so." River nodded, pleased that he conceded her logic. "And it seemed a suitable gift. New garments are traditional for weddings." 

"Yeah, it's just right." Sudden anxiousness threaded through his pleasure in the new garment. "I got something for you, too." 

Inara had reminded him, River saw it in his mind, but she did not comment. "A gift? For me?" 

"Yeah." He got up to search the small box where he kept important things he didn't want to lose, and awkwardly held out a small flat package comprised of a sheet of thin pink paper folded over and over. "I hope it's... uh... useful." 

"I am certain it will be." River took the paper and unfolded it carefully. If she had expected a gift from Jayne she would have anticipated a weapon of some kind, or perhaps some useful garment. Not something so small. 

Certainly not a delicate silver chain that slithered coolly over her fingers when she tipped it out of the paper. Kaylee had helped him, but the final decision had been his, she felt that when she touched it. "Thank you," she said softly, looking up at him in pleased surprise. "It's pretty." 

"It's so you can put the ring around your neck out of the way," he explained, looking relieved. "You can lose a finger, wearing a ring in a fight, but it shouldn't be no trouble on a chain, and I picked one out wasn't strong enough to choke you with or anything." 

River beamed. He had found a chain strong enough to hold her small ring but weak enough that it would break if used against her in a fight, something pretty but also useful and perfectly chosen for her life as she liked to live it. Not one man in a thousand would have been so practical, and it reminded her why she had been so anxious for the Arrangement to continue. "It is perfect, and it is exactly what I needed." 

"Good." He looked down at his new shirt with unconcealed pleasure. "Mine's good, too." 

"We have both done well." River stood on tiptoe and tugged him down for a brief kiss... then laughed and wriggled away when he tried to pull her closer. "I can't stay. Inara and Kaylee are waiting. There are rituals and traditions for a bride on the night before her wedding, and they will be very sad if they aren't allowed to perform them. They may never have another opportunity, after all." 

"Okay, okay." He let go reluctantly, and nervousness threaded through him again. He acknowledged the necessity of marriage, to adequately provide for their child and keep from embarrassing him or her with an inadequately committed parental relationship, but the thought of being tied down was not a pleasant one. 

River patted his cheek. "If it will make you feel better," she said, wanting to turn his thoughts to pleasanter channels, "part of the ritual involves Inara and Kaylee attending me in a purifying bath. With scented oils and massaging to follow." 

Jayne's eyes widened and then glazed over slightly, a myriad of slightly inaccurate and pleasantly erotic images filling his mind. "What, both of 'em?" 

"Yes. One at each end." 

The images upgraded slightly. "Can I watch?" 

River grinned at him. He was happy again. "No." 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Can I think about it a lot?" He would anyway, but he was polite about trying not to think things she didn't like while she was around. 

"As much as you like." River winked at him, and climbed the ladder with a care to letting him look up her skirt if he wished. He did. "Goodnight, Jayne." 

* * *

If this had been a usual kind of marriage, Jayne would have been standing there fidgeting and staring nervously at the door and being all manner of stupid. He knew that, and was very happy that he was marrying River instead, about whom he wasn't nervous at all. That left him free to have a quiet word with the preacher. "River gave you them vows she rewrote, didn't she?" 

"Yes, but..." the elderly man looked a mite nervous. Jayne couldn't think why. Kaylee had insisted he couldn't get married with any weapons on him, so he wasn't even armed... well, not visibly. "Are you certain you want to... she excised certain fundamental..." 

"They're fine. Just how we want 'em. And you're gonna remember to use them and not the standard kind, right?" 

"Yes," the preacher said meekly. 

"Good." 

"Jayne, why are you terrorizing the preacher?" Mal had come up behind him. 

"I ain't, I'm just making sure he's gonna do the vows right." Jayne felt a bit injured. He wasn't even _trying_ to be intimidating, it just happened by itself. "River rewrote them some, and I'm just remindin' him to use her version." 

"River wrote your vows?" Mal looked startled. "That's a mighty sentimental thing, usually. What happened to 'we're only doin' this 'cause of the baby'?" 

"We still are. She just pruned 'em some." Jayne scowled. "Why are you even here?" 

"What, would I miss your big day? None of us would _dream_ of missing this." Mal smirked. 

Jayne looked around and sighed quietly. He'd suggested just having it the two of them, but River had wanted Simon to be there and see it in case he thought they hadn't really got married. And she'd wanted Kaylee there too, 'cause Kaylee would be sad if she missed it. And Jayne definitely wanted Kaylee there if Simon was going to be, 'cause she could make him behave. 

And then, somehow, the rest of the crew had wound up in the small church too. 

Kaylee slipped into the church, giving him a meaningful look, and Jayne nodded and moved to his spot. River was like to be right behind her. 

River was, and he looked her over as she walked down the short aisle. Kaylee and Inara had bought her a new dress for the wedding - sort of a light, dull green, and down past her knees. It was loose and flowing, like she liked, and gathered under her breasts and close-fitting above that, like _he_ liked. She looked nice. 

"Your appearance is also satisfactory," she murmured as she came to a halt beside him. "No weapons?" 

"Just the knife in my boot." 

"Good. If you were completely naked of weapons I would fear I was marrying the wrong man." She smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. 

"Shall we begin?" The preacher looked around, and everyone 'cept Jayne and River hurried to sit down. 

"Is he going to do the right vows?" River whispered. 

"I reminded him." Jayne squeezed the small hand tucked decorously into his. 

"Ah..." The preacher looked down at his notes and cleared his throat. "We are gathered here in the sight of God to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." 

Jayne nodded. The sight of God part was important. 

"Marriage is a state not to be entered into lightly." The preacher looked pained. "Do you both come to this place of your own will, by your own wish to be joined?" 

"Yes," Jayne said in chorus with River. 

The preacher sighed deeply and turned to Jayne. "Do you, Jayne Cobb, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife, to respect and to honour, a partner in sickness and health, in wealth and in poverty, in peace and in battle, from this day forth?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you have the ring?" 

"Yup." Jayne fished it out of his pocket - it was a tiny little thing, that wouldn't but fit on the very end of his smallest finger - and slipped it onto River's finger. She smiled at him. 

"Do you, River Tam, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to respect and to honour, a partner in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty, in peace and in battle, from this day forth?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you have the ring?" 

River produced it - from where, Jayne couldn't have said - and pushed it onto his finger. They hadn't intended to have one for him, but then River had found a real shiny one that _looked_ completely plain but had a small curved blade hidden in it. 

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?" The preacher looked positively hopeful. 

Nobody replied, although Jayne thought he heard someone getting kicked in the shin. 

The preacher sighed again. "Then I pronounce you husband and wife." 

"Good." River nodded, with the satisfaction of a job well done. 

"Thumbprints, please." The preacher produced the flat screen-thing that had the papers on it. Jayne applied his thumbprint, then River gave hers. "Thank you. Enjoy wedded life." 

"We intend to." River smiled brightly at him. "Thank you!" 

They turned to face the crew - who were staring at them. "Interesting ceremony," Wash said, eyebrows right up. "Uh... isn't there supposed to be something in there about loving and cherishing and all?" 

"I cut those out." River shrugged. "It's wrong to lie to God." Jayne grinned down at her. She was so damned cute sometimes. 

"Oh. That's... interesting. And I don't remember there being any battle in the standard version." 

"We fight together all the time, don't we? Figured it made sense we should put in something about watching each other's backs while we was makin' vows and all." Jayne shrugged too. 

"And ain't there supposed to be kissing at the end?" That was Kaylee, looking a mite disappointed. 

"We don't like people watching when we do that," River said firmly. "It's personal." 

"I guess that makes sense. So now what?" Kaylee nodded and smiled at them both. "You guys gonna do anything special?" 

"Yes." River smiled angelically. "We have procured a room at a hotel. We will purchase a meal of real food and then have very loud sex for a long time with no complaints from any of you because you will be too far away to hear." 

* * *

"Do you concede the better points of available bathtubs?" 

"I wasn't concedin' enough while we was in there?" Jayne slid the comb through her hair again, letting the wet, soft strands slide around his fingers. 

"You certainly _seemed_ enthusiastic." River smiled at him in the mirror. 

He liked this. The sex was hot and urgent and usually pretty loud, but in the times between, things got kind of quiet and peaceful. Sometimes he combed her hair, sometimes they curled together and talked, or didn't talk and just enjoyed the quiet. 

"Yeah, well, ain't ever done that in a bathtub before. Wasn't half bad." He grinned, knowing that she knew damn well it had been a lot better than that. 

"Glad you liked it. We will do it again sometime." 

She tipped her head forward a little as he started twisting her hair into a thick braid. It got a little whippy when it was wet, and he didn't intend once in the bathtub and once against the wall when they first got here to be the limit of their evening. "This'll be the first time we've actually... y'know... gone to sleep together. On purpose, I mean." He'd been thinking about it since they got out of the tub. It wasn't a bad thought... he'd never admit it, but on the rare occasions when it happened he quite liked having a warm female body to cuddle up with at night. And River was pretty small, so she wouldn't take up much room. 

"Do you snore?" River tipped her head back to look up at him. 

"Nope." Private bunking had been scarce until he met Mal. Someone woulda told him if he snored - probably with a boot to the head. "Do you?" 

"Don't know." River shrugged. "We'll find out, I suppose." He finished the braid and she stood up, stretching slowly. 

Jayne watched her, feeing blood move south in something of a hurry. She was always gorgeous naked, but right now she was still all pink and clean from the warm bath, her smooth back marked with faint wet trails from her hair that he itched to lick away. Then she turned, and his eyes trailed over slim, muscled arms and firm breasts and the pronounced swell of her belly. Nearly five months along, now, or thereabouts, and it looked like more on her small frame. 

He didn't exactly come over all fuzzy when he saw it or anything, but it didn't bother him any. River was still River, and he didn't anticipate losing his urge to screw her brains out every time he saw her bare any time soon. 

She looked him over, too, and she was smirking when her eyes rose far enough to meet his. He was real fond of that smirk. "Not exhausted yet, I see. Impressive, given your advanced age and new-found respectability." 

"You take that back!" He grinned, sliding his hands down her back and pulling her close. "I ain't respectable!" 

"No. You are a very, very bad man." She snuggled up, rubbing her nose against his chest. "Corrupting the young." 

"I corrupted _you_? I ain't the one wanted to try near every page in that Companioning book of 'Nara's." 

"Very true." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, which made him snicker, then wriggled out of his arms and went over to the bed, sprawling back onto it with a definite come-hither sort of expression. "Could I corrupt you some more, do you think?" 

"Oh, yeah." Jayne swallowed hard, watching her lean back and part her knees a little. "Any time, you know that." 

He joined her on the bed, settling beside her propped up on one elbow, so he could watch the other hand wander. Her arms promptly went around his neck, and for a minute or two he was too busy kissing her to watch anything but the back of his own eyelids. 

Not too busy to touch, though. Not too busy to slid his hand up her side all the way from her knee to her ribs, savouring the glide of silky skin under his rough palm. Nor too busy to cup her breast then run his fingers down over the small nipple, or to slide it slowly over the swell of their child to dip in between her legs. 

She shivered, arching up a little and parting her legs welcomingly. "Greedy," she whispered, pulling away from the kiss just enough to speak, so close that he could almost taste the words. "You always want more." 

"Always," he agreed, leaning in to taste her mouth long and deep again while he stroked her. Always got her going good and fast, this, touching and tasting both at once... 

* * *

River shuddered, her legs closing instinctively, trying to hold his hand in place. How could such a big, rough person have such gentle, agile fingers when he chose? Even his tongue couldn't reduce her to helpless need more quickly. 

She was panting and squirming when he lifted his head, looking down at her with smug satisfaction. "Hah. I ain't the only one's greedy. Three times you've finished already, and you still want more." 

"I was never greedy before... oh... before you demonstrated precisely what I should be greedy _for_." River was at the wrong angle to get her hand between them, but shifting a little let her move her thigh into intimate contact. 

Jayne groaned, grinding up against her thigh. She wasn't the only one who was more than ready to couple again. "Oh, yeah... take that as a compliment, then." He slipped two fingers inside her, making her whimper happily. "An' that, too... you want, doncha?" 

"I always want." Her hips were moving now, rising to meet the gentle friction of his fingers. "Ohhh... You are cruelly, horribly, unfairly good at this!" 

"Damn right." He kissed her again, pleased by her eagerness. "Lotsa practice." 

"And you have turned it to good account..." She was breathless, her oxygen stolen away by his caresses. "Oh, please..." 

"Please what?" He leaned down, nipping her earlobe. "Please this?" He pushed his fingers deeper into her, making her cry out softly. "Or please this?" He rubbed up against her thigh again, hard and eager. 

"Please the second..." It took an effort of will almost beyond her lust-fogged capacities, but she pulled away from him, letting his fingers slide away as she positioned herself on hands and knees. Her increasing girth made this position easier than most, and they had both always liked it. 

Jayne growled deep in his throat, moving to kneel behind her. "Yeah, me too." His hands settled on her hips, holding her steady, and then they both moaned as he entered her. "Oh, God... River..." 

He often called her name and God's together, and sometimes they almost sounded the same, when the two of them were locked together in a tiny universe of need and pleasure where only they existed and each prayed to the other for release. She pushed back to meet his thrusts, fists clenching on the blanket. "Jayne... oh, yes..." 

He leaned forward, one hand resting beside hers to support his weight, the other sliding under her to cup her breast. "More," he whispered, starting to move faster. "Always need... more of you." 

One hand was enough for support. She slid the other up behind her, cupping the back of his neck and holding him to her. "Always," she agreed, closing her eyes, the better to concentrate on the feel and smell and sound of him. 

* * *

Jayne Cobb wasn't a man for forevers or promises. Never had been, never would be. 

But hearing River moan out that she always wanted more, that she couldn't get enough of this... that was the kind of forever a man could get used to, and he buried his face in her soft neck, thrusting faster and harder as she wriggled under him. She reached up to hold the back of his neck and he held her tight, laying claim to her. He liked knowing she wanted him. Liked listening to her getting louder under him, feeling the way she arched and flexed against him, tasting water and sweat on her neck... 

He licked the skin again and she cried out softly. "Jayne, please..." 

He loved it when she begged. "Please what?" 

Her fingers flexed on his neck and her hips tilted, letting him slide a little deeper. "Please _more_." 

There wasn't much more, he knew that. They were both close, both almost ready to go over that edge into the place where time and thought just _stopped_ for a sweet second.But he gave her what he had, shifting against her, sliding his hand down between her legs to stroke right _there_. " _Wo de ma_.... River..." 

She bucked, whimpering. "Yes, yesyesyesyesyes...." Her nails dug into the side of his neck but he didn't care, grinding good and hard against her. 

She came apart under him, screaming out for him as she clenched inside, and Jayne shoved hard and groaned, riding the wave of her climax into the crash of his own. 

They slept curled together that night, her growing belly making a real comfy place to rest his arm. 

* * *

River hurt. She hurt so much, worse than anything, worse than the Reavers, worse than the blue hands, because this pain was physical and real and she couldn't escape it even for a moment. 

Simon oozed worry at her, his voice an incomprehensible buzz like bees, and she tried to push his hands away but they were cold and there was too many. He was a stick figure in the blue lights with a frowning face, but her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him. 

Kaylee was there, her chimes all sticky with concern, but her hands were warm and she touched River's stomach, making soothing sounds that were too far away to hear. 

River turned her head, pressing her face against the warm wall that held her in broad arms. Jayne was frightened and angry, because fear made him angry, but he held her protectively and his thoughts were simple and loud so she could understand them. _Too long too long it's taking too long she's so tired why'n't the doc doing something what good is he don't be scared Riv baby's almost here..._

The baby. That was it, that was why she hurt so much. She could feel it, small simple mind frightened by the squeezing and pushing that went on and on. Reminded, she pushed again. And again. Time dragged like glue and she could smell the battlefields in Mal's nightmares as he paced outside, and Wash's dinosaurs roared and she was so _tired_ , but she couldn't go to sleep because it hurt too much. 

Jayne held her close, stroking her hair, and his words were like furry moths, flying around her head in patterns that made no sense, but she felt his sudden rising excitement like a cool wave that washed some of the clutching sleep out of her hair. _The head Simon can see it baby's almost here!_

Light hurt her eyes and she tried to cover them with a hand she couldn't lift, but it wasn't her eyes that hurt at all, it was the little mind's and she pushed once more because she hated the dark and she didn't want her baby trapped in it even if the light hurt. 

And then it was gone. Still present, but no longer connected to her by touch. River felt tears run down her face at the shock, and she wasn't sure if she was the one crying, but Jayne held her close and murmured to her joyfully. River forced her eyes open, and she saw a little pink, wet person cradled in her brother's arms. Simon was happy, and he smiled at her and said something she didn't understand because her ears hurt. 

She looked up at Jayne, who was beaming. "What?" she whispered. Her throat was raw and she realized that the screams hadn't been coming from Mal's nightmares at all. 

"It's a boy," Jayne said, watching Kaylee hold the baby while Simon severed the cord still joining him to his mother. "We got a son." 

Jayne was proud, and River was happy. He had wanted a son. She dozed for a moment, exhausted, and then there was a weight on her stomach and she opened her eyes again. Her son's face was red and squashed-looking, but he was looking up at her with cloudy blue eyes. "His name is Rory," she said softly. "His hair will curl." 

Jayne was surprised, it came out all over him like soft spikes. "Why Rory?" 

"I don't know. You chose it." A moment of clarity had come and River siezed it, using it to examine the tiny person she and Jayne had created. Fingers and toes were checked and accounted for. 

"Was my grandpa's name," Jayne said quietly. "You don't mind?" 

"Fits him." River cuddled the baby tentatively. He shifted against her, forgiving the terrible squeezing. "Simon? Is all well?" 

"He's fine. He's perfect." Simon and Kaylee were holding hands, smiling down at the baby. "But you're going to be in bed for a while." 

"That's all right. I like my bed." River yawned. "It has never attacked my spine." 

* * *

Jayne hadn't really wanted to hold the baby right at first. He was glad to see it and all, he was just worried that he'd somehow damage the little pink soft thing that he and River had made between them. So he'd left the boy to River and Kaylee and Simon, the first couple days, figuring women and doctors knew best how to handle the things. He'd _seen_ the kid, of course, but he'd let someone else do the holding. 

Kaylee had ambushed him on the third day, showing him how to hold his arms right, dumping the baby in them, and then abandoning him. She'd said something about giving them time to bond. 

Jayne looked down at the bundle of blankets and swallowed nervously. "Uh... hi." 

The pink face looked up at him, blue eyes blinking drowsily. 

"So. I'm your pa." Jayne watched nervously for signs of crying or puking or other babylike behaviour. "'course you know that. You've seen me around." 

The baby made a faint 'ah' noise that might have been interest. 

Encouraged, Jayne perched on the edge of the table - he felt silly just standing there in the middle of the galley - and took this opportunity to get a good look at his son. Round pink face, blue eyes, a shock of dark hair... much like any baby, really. Handsome, of course, but that was to be expected given as it was his and River's kid. And good and healthy, which was a load off Jayne's mind. He didn't know much about babies, but he knew they got sick at the drop of a hat, and he figured the stronger they started off, the better. "Look, I'm gonna level with you, okay?" 

The baby's fist bumped vaguely against its cheek. 

"I don't know how good I'm gonna do at this whole bein' a father thing. Didn't ever plan on it, so I ain't got any material prepared or anything. But you're my son, so I'm gonna do my best. Only you better not bring me any complicated ethical shit or math problems, 'cause your ma's the smart one. But I'll teach you lots of good stuff... tracking and hunting and all." 

The baby gurgled, and Jayne found himself smiling down at it. At him. "Your ma's really something, you know. You're lucky to have her. So'm I, I guess. We never did figure on gettin' together, but I can think of plenty of worse people to wind up hitched to. And we're gonna do our best for you, _dong ma_? So here's the deal. We'll be the best ma'n pa we can, and you don't embarrass us by turnin' out a snitch or a lawyer or nothin'." He tucked his fingertip into the baby's hand, which curled tight around it. "Deal." He gave the tiny fist a little shake. 

"Eo," the baby said, and his eyes closed. 

Jayne leaned down to sniff carefully. Babies had a smell unlike any other, he discovered. Warm and milky and with a sort of tug to it. Made him want to hold the kid real close and protect him from the whole world. "You're as bad as your ma," he murmured. "All sneaky. Gettin' under a man's guard, giving him all kindsa soft thoughts won't do him a lick of good in the long run. But that's okay. I kinda like it." 

River had scared him pretty bad, her labour going as bad as it did. He'd never thought seriously about losin' her before - old as he was and as good a fighter as _she_ was, it'd never occurred to him that she might go first. He hadn't been ready for how bad the thought made him feel. 

But it wasn't going to happen again. No more babies, and he'd make extra-sure she didn't get shot. That was about all he could do, but he was going to do it. No way she was leaving him all alone with this cute but nerve-wracking little bundle of orange blanket with its soft smell and filthy diapers. 

* * *

Dear Mother 

The baby has been born and is a boy. He has dark hair like mine and blue eys but River says they will turn green later. His name is going to be Rory. I did not tell River that was Grandpa's name but she said rite off we should call him it bekaus she knowed it was the one I wantd even befor I sed it. He is small but Simon says he is a good size for a new baby and real helthy. 

River had a real bad time having him and it took over twenty ours and we was all real worreed but she will be all rite now. She is still bedrid but me and Kaylee is taking care of her. She holds Rory all the time eksept when it is mine or Kaylees turn. She says to tell you he is nursing reel well bekaus mothers are intrestd in things like that. I think she is a good mother so far and Rory dosent know how luky he is but I will tell him when he is older. 

Enklosd is a captur what has all three of us in it. You see wat a good baby he is. Also I think he is a hansum baby but he is a Cobb so to be exspekted. I wood have liked him to look more like River tho. She sez he looks like me but I dont see it. 

River sends her love and will draw the picsher she promisd you wen she is better. 

Your son, 

Jayne 

PS: Mal pertends he dosent like havin a baby around but he makes googly noyses at Rory wen he thinks nobody is watchin 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Keeping It Simple, Chapter Four**   
Author:   **Dyce**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **28k**  |  **04/28/07**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Pairings:  River/Jayne   
Summary:  There are two reasonably big days in River and Jayne's immediate future.   
Notes:  The smut is back! And the baby arrives!   
Sequel to:  Keeping It Simple, Chapter Three   
  



End file.
